The Amazing World Of Kira
by Storyteller54
Summary: Gumball Watterson is a Ace student at Elmore with great prospects. and he's bored out of his mind. but all that changes when he finds the Death note, a notebook dropped by a rouge Shinigami death god, any human whose name is written in the notebook dies, and now Gumball has vowed to use the power of the Death note to rid the world of Evil.


**The Amazing World of Kira **

**A/N This amazing world Of Gumball Fan fic is Parody of My Favorite Manga/Anime Death note. The Story of This Fan fic will follow the story of the Manga /Anime. It will have some changes due to characters personality of the cartoon the amazing world of the gumball and some events of the story will change do to the characters. So sit back and enjoy. **

**The realm of the Shinigami **

A blue and black Shinigami sat on a huge rock and watched other Shinigami play there made up games. He stared at them with a bored expression.

"The same old thing…day after day," he said. "Nothing ever changes,"

**The Human Realm **

Gumball sat in his desk at school starting out the window. He thought about all the things that have been happening in Elmore, And just Elmore either, the whole world, Murders, Criminals on the run, and the authority's bad attempt at the law.

"This world…is a rotten mess," Gumball said in his mind.

**Chapter 1 – Boredom **

**Back at the realm of the Shinigami **

"Tow death heads! I win again!" said a pure white Shinigami

"Oh, whatever!" said a Shinigami wearing a red robe and had two huge horns and a skull face.

The black and blue Shinigami stood up and looked around "it's been five days now," he said and walked past the other Shinigami. "'bout time I go going,"

The pure whit Shinigami looked up at him "hm? Where are you off too, Ryuk?" he asked.

"Any place you go around here, it's all barren anyway. Hee hee," Said the Shinigami in the red robes laughing.

"I dropped my death note," Ryuk said.

"Whoops! Hahah! You really screwed up Man! Hey, aren't you carrying around a second one behind the old man's back? You sayin' you lost both?"

"So you got any idea where you might find it," asked the pure white Shinigami.

"The human world," responded Ryuk.

Both the other Shinigami stood up in shock. "Say what?!" they both said together in shock.

Ryuk walked down some stone steps that lead to a black bottomless pit. The bottomless pit opened up a portal the swirled around. Ryuk sprouted black wings and plunged into the portal heading into the human realm.

This single notebook, dropped into the human world by a Shinigami, Sets off an all- out battle between two chosen people.

**Back at Gumballs school **

Gumball continued to stare out the window. He was actually about to doze off to sleep. When suddenly he sees something dropped on the ground from the sky. He looked closely seeing a black notebook lying on the ground outside.

"A notebook?" he said in his mind.

"Are you ready to go gumball?" Darwin asked getting his backpack. Gumball turned his head to Darwin when he saw everyone else leaving the classroom. "Oh yeah, let's go," Gumball said getting his back pack.

They left the class room and headed outside. Gumball stopped and looked at the area where he saw the notebook fall.

"Hold on a sec Darwin," Gumball told Darwin as he ran over to where the notebook was.

He bent down and picked it up and looked at it. "Death note?" he said. "A notebook of death?" he said examining the notebook some more, seeing letters at the opening page.

"This is a death god's notebook," Gumball read. "Wow, it even has instructions and everything,"

"Gumball what are you doing?" Darwin called out.

"Oh yeah, coming!" Gumball said putting the notebook in his back pack and heading home with Darwin.

Gumball and Darwin arrived at their home and went inside. "We're home!" they both said.

"Welcome home boys! Dinner will be ready in a few," Nicole said going into the kitchen.

"Hey Gumball, our favorite show is coming on soon," Darwin said

"Uh yeah I'll watch in a second. I'll be right back," Gumball said going upstairs. Gumball opened the door to their room and went inside. He took out the notebook he found at school and put it on his desk and opened it.

"How to use it," he read "The person whose name is written in this death note shall die. Wow, this is sick. Someone really took their time making this," Gumball leaned back in his chair looking up at the ceiling.

He leaned forward reading more "this note will not take effect unless the writer has the persons face in their mind when writing his/her name. Therefore, people sharing the same name will not be affected. If the cause of death is written within 40 seconds of writing the person's name, it will happen. If the case of death is not specified, the person will just simply die of a heart attack. After writing the cause of death, details of the death should be written in the next 6 minutes and 40 seconds,"

Gumball blinked a few seconds and got up from his seat and stared at the death not. "Wow…who the heck made this," he said "talk about effort. You can either make someone die peacefully or make them suffer. This is one heck of book,"

He opened his room door "Write their name in the notebook and they die, how stupid," he went out his room and closed the door behind him.

**Five days later **

Gumball and Darwin arrived home from school after a hard day of school work.

"We're home!" they both said.

"Welcome home boys!" Nicole said happily.

"Thanks mom," Gumball said smiling.

Nicole stood there with a smile across her face.

"Oh yeah," Gumball said looking at Darwin and Darwin then remembered. They opened their backpacks and handed her the text results from the school test. Nicole took them and looked at the paper. He eyes sparkled.

"This is just as amazing as Anises results! Good job boys!" she said giving them a big hug.

"aww come on mom," Gumball said blushing. But Darwin hugged Nicole even more then she did.

Nicole then let them go. "I'm about to get something to eat! Gumball what do you want?" Darwin asked.

"Uh same thing you got, I'll be in the room," Gumball said going up the stairs.

"Boys," Nicole said "is there anything you all have been wanting? Anything at all?" she asked.

Gumball looked down at Nicole "not really mom. Thanks though," he said going into the room and closing the door.

A smirk grew across his face "I already got what I want," he said going to his desk and taking out the death note and putting it on his desk.

He looked at the death note and started chucking.

"I see you taken a liking to the death note," said a harsh and deep voice.

Gumball turned around. Seeing the shinigami Ryuk looking at him with his red and yellow eyes.

"AHHHH!" Gumball screamed falling back on his chair.

Ryuk laughed "why're you so surprised to see me? I'm Ryuk, the shinigami who dropped the notebook. The way you were just acting just now, I can tell you know it isn't just any old note book right?" he said grinning.

"A shinigami?"Gumball repeated. Gumball stared at Ryuk for a moment and smiled taking deep breaths and slowly got up.

"A death god," Gumball said "I'm not surprised to see you, Ryuk,"

"Hm?" Ryuk said confused

"In fact, I've been waiting on you,"

"Really?"

"Gee, a personal visit from Shinigami, very kind of you." Gumball said smiling "not that I doubted this was a "death gods notebook" but seeing things with my own eyes like this lets me act with greater certainty. Plus there're something's I wanted to ask you."

Gumballed picked up the death note and opened showing Ryuk 6 full pages of names.

Ryuk looked at the death note and smiled. "Wow, this is pretty impressive. I got to say, I'm the one who's surprised. I've heard of death notes getting down to the human world a few times before. But no one's ever done this many in just five days, most people would be too scared," Ryuk said smirking.

Gumball looked at Ryuk "I'm ready for anything Ryuk, I used the notebook, knowing it belonged to a Shinigami and now the Shinigami's here. What happens to me now? You take my soul or something?"

"Huh? What's that? Some fantasy you all come up with?" Ryuk said chuckling. "I'm not going to do anything to you,"

Gumball looked at Ryuk Puzzled

"The moment the death note dropped into the Human world and you picked it up, it was yours,"

"Mine?"

"I mean if you don't want it you can just give it to someone else, but when you do you lose all memories of having the death note," Ryuk explained "Oh and another thing,"

Ryu goes through the wall and outside were people were getting dropped off at from school at the bus stop.

"Hey wait!" Gumball said putting his hand out.

"Don't worry," Ryuk said sitting on light pole. "Since you've used what was my note book, you're the only one who can see me. Nobody else can hear me either ofcorse,"

Gumball sighed in relief.

"The death note is the bond between Gumball and Ryuk the Shinigami,"

Gumball looked at Ryuk with a little sweat coming down his cheek "The bond," he whispered "so there really is no price to pay for using the death note?" he asked

"well not exactly," Ryuk responded "but there is a terror and torment that only humans who've used the death note can experience, and when you die I'll be the one writing your name down butt..." he looks Gumball right in the eye "don't think that human who's used the death not can go to heaven or hell,"

Gumball looked at him in shock.

"That's all…"

Gumball and Ryuk stood there and looked at each other for a moment. Then Gumball formed a grin across his face and started to chuckle a little.

"You'll find that out after you die," Ryuk said.

"O-Okay…one more question," Gumball said

"Hm?"

"Why did you choose me?"

"ahaha! Chose you?" Ryuk said with a chuckle "Don't flatter yourself; all I did was drop the death note that's all. What you thought I chose you because or something? It just happened to land somewhere around here…and you just happened to pick it up,"

"Then why did you drop it?!" Gumball asked "Don't tell me it was by mistake!"

"Why did I drop it?" Ryuk said "Because I was bored that's why,"

Gumball stood there looking at Ryuk in disbelief.

"It might be weird thing for a Shinigami to say but, I just didn't really feel like I was a live," Ryu went on "in fact, Shinigami these days don't have a lot to do. All they do is sit around and gamble or take naps. If they see you scribble down some names into your death note, they say "what're you working so hard for?" and laugh at you,"

Ryuk was quite for a moment "but I got to say. These really are a lot of names you written down," he said looking at the death note.

Gumball looked away "you can say that…"

"hm?" Ryuk looked at him.

"I was bored too,"

"Ofcorse I didn't believe it at first. But the death note has powers that someone would want to try at least once,"

[Flash Back]

It was around night time. Everyone but gumball was asleep. He was sitting at the desk reading a comic book and surfing the net when he glanced over at the notebook. He picked it up and opened it.

"Wait a minute, if someone actually dies, would that make me murder?" Gumball said to himself. "I guess it would have to be someone it's ok to kill, who has no relation to me at all, and there has to be a way to find out if they die,"

He thought for a moment "Ofcorse! The news!" he said getting up from his desk and going downstairs.

He sat on the couch with his note book opened. He turned on the TV to Elmore news channel and watched.

The news crew recently on to kindergarten school, many police cars were around it including a news copter aiming the camera down on the school from above.

The female news caster spook "The man who indiscriminately killed and wounded six people yesterday at Elmore Mall is still barricaded inside his Nursery school with eight hostages including children," the news women said "The Elmore cops have been determined the man's identity is Michael Anderson,"

His picture was shown on the news when his name was announced.

Gumball got a pen and wrote down Michael Andersons name and waited forty seconds.

"hmph…nothing I knew it," Gumball said getting up from the couch and was about to go upstairs.

"Wait something seems to be going on!" The news women said looking at the entrance of the nursery school. Gumball turned around and watched. "The hostages and the children are coming out the building! They seem to be unharmed! And the cops are moving in!"

"They're back out! Michael Anderson is dead! He's died!"

Gumball dropped the note book in shock and backed against a wall taking deep breaths. "H-he's dead!" Gumball said "No way, this…has to be some kind of coincidence," he said wiping the sweat off his head.

He then looked down at the death note on the floor. "There's only one way to find out,"

Gumball got his coat and death note and left the house. He walked down the street. He went down to Elmore local market street and looked around. And saw a bunch of men dressed in biker jacket just hanging around. A girl walked by them trying to avoid eye contact.

"Hey there cute looking to have fun?" the bigger biker man asked

"Uh no thank you," said the women looking away.

"Come on, don't you want to hang out with the biker king Jacob Johnson?"

Gumball went inside the store and stood by a window where he could get a good look at Jacob. He picked up and magazine and put his death note in the Magazine hiding it and wrote his name down in it, this time with the details.

**Jacob Johnson Traffic accident **

Gumball then looked at his watch. Forty seconds past.

Jacob hopped on his motor cycle and sped off. He went into the streets and bam. A huge truck came out of know here and hit Jacob killing him.

Gumballs heart raced and his eyes widen. Sweat beamed down his face In shock.

"Then…Then this proves it," Gumball said in his mind as he ran out the market place and into an ally. "This…This death note is real! I…I just killed two people!" Gumball out his back against the brick wall and slid down.

"What do I do?" Gumball whispered "do I…Do I get rid of this thing?"

Gumball looked at the death note for a moment. He calmed down and got to his feet, his eyes not leaving the death note at all.

"No…" Gumball whispered "no I was doing well. I was killing people…I killed a criminal…but the second guy wasn't worth the death penalty," Gumball said walking down the alley.

"This is what I needed. This is exactly what I was thinking. **This world is a rotten mess! And it needs to be cleaned up!"** Gumball thought in his head. "With this notebook…I can make my dream in reality!"

Gumball stopped walking and looked back at the view of Elmore.

"But…the question is," Gumball said as he arrived home and went into his room and slowly climbed in the bed "Do I have guts?" he thought "I mean look at me, just two people and look how I am. I mean ofcorse this is how I am, I just took tow human lives,"

Gumball looked up at the ceiling of his room. "But I can't lose my peace of mind now. Someone has to do this! And it has to be me! With this notebook **I CAN CHANGE THE WORLD!" **

[End of Flashback]

"Interesting," Ryuk said smirking.

"I admit, it's been giving me bad dreams and I've hardly slept the last five days, I've lost 10 pounds," Gumball explained. "Still, I'm on a mission here, so I've been writing names of the world's most brutal criminals. All the data I need is in my room, World news 24 hours a day on tv. Plus everything on the internet,"

"But you only specified the cause of death for the guy who got hit by the truck, nobody else, how come? Can't be bothered?" Ryuk asked

"If you don't specify the cause of death they all die from a heart attack, that's the best thing about the death note Ryuk, I've already covered most of the vicious criminals so now the level of atrocity is coming down and every single one of them will die of a heart attack!," Gumball said. "Even a fool is going to notice that somebody is bumping off the bad guys. "I'm going to make the whole world know I'm here…That somebody is passing righteous judgment on them!"

Ryuk looked at Gumball with interest.

"The world will start to become a better place, and then nobody will commit crimes anymore, and while people who obviously deserve to be punished are dying of heart attacks, I'll gradually be killing off immoral people who harass others through illness and accidents,"

Gumball looked out the window in his room with a big smile across his face "Even that will eventually be noticed by the idiot masses! They'll realize they'll die if they don't change their ways! I'll make this world a inhabited only by people I decide are good!"

Ryuk chuckled "you do something like that; the only one left with a bad personality will be you,"

"What are you talking about Ryuk?" Gumball said turning around and looking at Ryuk with a big smile "I'm a serious straight –A student, a model teenager," Gumball responded.

Ryuk looked at him surprised

"And I…_**I WILL BE THE GOD OF A NEW WORLD!" **_

End of Chapter 1


End file.
